


mess is mine

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, Unplanned Pregnancy, ward is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's life changed the day she found out that she was pregnant and was left by the man who supposed to be the love of her life. But it wasn't over- it was a new beginning.</p><p>(okay, this summary is so lame, forgive me)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hold on, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss my static quake :)  
> ('Mess is mine' by Vance Joy)  
> As always, a bunch of typos and grammar mistakes to be fixed.

 

Spring was in the air and Daisy had never felt better. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing and she was going to meet the man she loved. She smiled to herself and quickly crossed the street, almost running. She just couldn’t wait to see Grant. She had never expected that someone like him -handsome, funny and intelligent- would be interested in someone like her. But one day he had asked her out and she had fallen in love with his smile and dark eyes. She was so happy it was sometimes scaring her a little. She didn’t know what she would do without him. Jemma was sometimes saying that he was the centre of her world and Daisy knew that somehow it could be the truth. She had her own life but he was a crucial part of it.

 

When Daisy entered a cafe she immediately saw Grant; he was sitting next to a window, burried in his thoughts. He was looking very handsome and Daisy wasn’t surprised when she spotted a waitress who couldn’t take her eyes off him.

‘Hi, handsome.’ she said when she stopped next to him.

Grant flashed her a bright smile and kissed her cheek. Daisy sat down in front of him with a wide smile and heart full of hope.

 

 

Daisy knocked to Jemma’s door and opened it without waiting for an invitation. She found her friend in the kitchen- or at least it supposed to be a kitchen. It was rather a lab with a microwave and a fridge in the corner.

‘Daisy!’ Jemma greeted her cheerfully while mixing something in a probe ‘How are you?’

‘Never been better.’ Daisy smiled ‘I’ll make us some tea.’

Jemma loved sience and apparently working in a chemistry lab wasn’t enough for her so she was always occupied with work. Daisy was accepting that- Jemma was her best friend since forever and to be honest she admired that she was so passionate about something.

Daisy prepared a two mugs of tea and took them to Jemma’s bedroom- she didn’t have a living room but it wasn’t an issue. After a moment Jemma appeared and sat on her bed next to Daisy.

‘So, are you working on some mysterious formula?’ Daisy asked with a little laugh.

‘Nah’ Jemma smiled and took a sip of tea ‘Just running a few tests. But how are you, Daisy?’

‘Great.’ she smiled in a response ‘Absolutely great.’

Jemma eyed her and narrowed her eyes.

‘You’re wearing the shirt from yeasterday.’ she said with a smirk and Daisy blushed.

Jemma laughed.

‘Oh come on, you know I’m not judging you. I don’t like him but I love the fact that he’s making you happy.’

Daisy nodded quietly. She was happy, so incredibly happy. She knew that Jemma didn’t like Grant but she was grateful that her friend was accepting her relationship despite that.

 

 

Daisy carefully opened the door to her apartment. Maybe she didn’t have to knock to Jemma’s door but living with Bobbi and Lance as flatmates taught her to be careful. She had seen things she had never wanted to see...

Luckily, Bobbi and Lance were in the kitchen preparing some kind of stew.

‘No, Bob, you can’t put it here!’ Lance said and Bobbi made a surprised face. He was definitely the best cook in their apartment.

‘Hi guys.’ Daisy greeted them with a wide smile.

‘Hi, Daisy!’ Bobbi smiled back. ‘We’re trying to make a dinner, you’re invited!’

‘I promise I’ll try to save this.’ Lance promised but then he glared behind him and made a face ‘Or I’ll just order pizza.’

Bobbi rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. Daisy laughed and went to her room, followed by a familar sounds of their bickering.

 

 

Daisy woke up with a heavy head and a strange feeling in her stomach. She got up with difficulty and went to the kitchen, hoping that a cup of coffee would help her. She forced herself to eat a sandwich but she was feeling like she was going to puke.

‘Good morning!’ Bobbi said cheerfully when she entered the kitchen but her smile faded when she saw Daisy’s face ‘Are you okay?’

’I feel like shit.’ Daisy mumbled. That sandwich was a bad idea.

Bobbi gently touched her forehead.

‘You don’t have a fever.’ she said and the she hesitated for a moment ‘Is this possible that you’re...’

She didn’t finish her sentence but Daisy froze at the thought. She would love to laugh and say that it was impossible but it would be a lie.

Bobbi had to see that her face changed because she quicly left the kitchen; after a moment she was back, handing Daisy a small white box.

 

Daisy’s whole life stopped for a moment and she knew that nothing would be the same again.

 

Bobbi was waiting for her right behind the bathroom door. Daisy let out the shaky breath and tried to smile.

‘Guess I have to see a doctor.’ she said and Bobbi hugged her tightly.

 

The doctor was really nice and professional. He was really happy when he told her that she was pregnant.

‘Fifth week.’ he said with a wide smile ‘Congratulations.’

He gave her a leaflet with all the informations about how she should change her life. It was surprising, but Daisy wasn’t scared. She was a little unsure, but not terrified. To be honest, she could feel excitement building up inside her. She was pregnant. She was carrying a little boy or girl under her heart, a little creature she would love and adore. It was an amazing, exciting feeling.

But she had to tell Grant.

 

 

Daisy was waiting for Grant in their favourite cafe; she was a little bit nervous but she was sure that Grant would love to hear that he was going to be a father.

‘Hi, baby.’ Grant kissed her cheek and sat on a chair in front of her. ‘Whtat’s going on?’

Daisy took a deep breath, prepearing herself for what had to be said.

‘I’m pregnant.’

Grant was looking at her, his face unreadable and eyes darker than usual.

‘Grant.’ she touched his hand but he didn’t move.

‘It’s not my child.’ he said, his voice cold and hollow.

Daisy froze; she didn’t understand. How could he say something like that?

‘Of course it’s yours.’ she said. She hated the fact that her voice was shaking.

‘I don’t want it.’ he said and Daisy’s heart stopped for a moment ‘So if you want to be with me... do something about it.’

Daisy’s vision blurred. She could see Grant walking away and she wanted to scream, to beg him to stay, but then everything faded into darkness.

 

 


	2. do you like walking in the rain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to check the spelling, but I hope you enjoy :)

 

Daisy opened her eyes and for a second she had no idea where she was. She was staring at the white ceiling, blinking and trying to adjust to a bright lightning. 

‘You’re in a hospital.’ she heard Jemma’s calm voice and Daisy’s breath stopped for a moment when the memory of what had happened appeared in her mind. A few tears ran down her face as she gently touched her abdomen. 

‘Daisy...’ Jemma looked at her and her concern just made her more sad.

‘I’ll be fine.’ Daisy whispered, closing her eyes ‘I have to be fine.’

Jemma wrapped her arms around Daisy, letting her sob on her shoulder.

‘Everything’s okay.’ a smiling doctor told Daisy when she was ready to go ‘You fainted because of stress, but baby is fine. Please, don’t forget to contact with your gynecologist.’

‘Yeah, thank you.’ Daisy nodded ‘Jemma, can we go?’

‘Sure.’ Jemma said and flashed the doctor a smile ‘Thank you once again, dr Triplett.’

They left the room and Daisy gave Jemma a small smile.

‘You were totally flirting with him.’ 

Jemma blushed and rolled her eyes.

‘Maybe a little. But the only important thing is that you’re fine.’

Daisy wasn’t enterily fine but she didn’t want to break down on the hospital corridor so she just clenched her lips, trying to stop the tears that were again gathering in her eyes. 

‘Excuse me.’ Daisy heard a gentle voice behind her, so she took a step aside, letting that person to pass her by. 

‘Thank you.’ a tall guy in medical apron flashed her a bright smile as he passed her buy, pushing a wheelchair with a cute kid on it. 

His smile was honest and genuine and Daisy almost smiled too.

Almost.

‘Come on, Daisy.’ she felt Jemma’s warm hand on her shoulder ‘I’ll take you home.’

When Daisy entered her apartment with Jemma by her side, she was immediately closed in Bobbi’s tight hug. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Bobbi asked with some nervous excitement. ‘Are you hungry? You should sit down.’

Daisy chuckled involuntarily and she suddenly felt better. 

‘I’m fine.’ she said, but she let Bobbi to lead her to a sofa in their living room. ‘Thanks for giving me a ride, Jemma.’

‘Everything for you.’ Jemma smiled ‘All right, I need to run to work, but I’m leaving you in a good hands.’ she flashed Bobbi a smile.

‘We wanted to go to the hospital, but Jemma called us when you woke up.’ Bobbi said when the other woman left. 

‘I’m okay.’ Daisy assured her ‘So is the baby.’ she added after a moment.

Bobbi apparently didn’t know what to say and Daisy didn’t blame her for that.

‘Well, well, well.’ Lance entered the room, toweling his wet hair ‘What have I told you about...’

‘Hunter!’ Bobbi cut him off ‘It’s not a time for your inappropriate jokes.’

Lance made a face and Daisy suddenly felt a sting inside her; she started laughing, a little bit hysterically and she couldn’t calm herself down for a few minutes.

‘Are you...’ Lance started but she cut him off.

‘I’m fine.’ she said once again ‘I’m really fine.’

* * *

 

 

Almost two months later Daisy’s life was totally under her control. She was eating healthy, sleeping a lot and looking for a cute baby stuff online. Her boss- Miss May- was absolutely thrilled with the news and let her to take her work home. And Jemma, Bobbi and Lance were extremaly supportive, ready to help her in everything. She couldn’t be more grateful.

She had called Grant once to tell him that she had decided to keep the baby. She hadn’t criend when he had hung up. Because now she had someone else to live for.

But for those months she had been avoiding to do something but now she couldn’t do it anymore. So Daisy walekd to the nearest park and sat on a bench. She let out a shaky breath and dialed a number.

‘Daisy.’ her mother’s voice was steady and little bit annoyed; Daisy was probably disturbing her during work. To be honest, they never had a great relationship. Their calls were rare and short and the last time they had seen each other was Christmas.

‘Hi, mom. How are you feeling.’

‘I’m busy.’ she was running a school for extremaly talented kids and she still couldn’t get over the fact that Daisy wasn’t one of them. ‘And you?’

Daisy took a deep breath.

‘I’m pregnant.’

Her mother was silent for a moment. 

‘Well. it’s nothing unusual.’ she sighed and Daisy’s heart dropped. ‘What about it’s father?’

‘It’s compicated.’ Daisy managed to say. She could feel stupid tears right under her eylids, ready to escape. 

‘You should come home soon, so we could talk. I need to go right now.’ 

‘Goodbye, mom.’

Daisy’s vision blurred when the tears finally ran down her face. Her mom hadn’t even asked if she was doing okay and Daisy had never felt so alone and unloved before.

‘Is everything okay?’ Daisy heard a concerner voice right in front of her. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and saw a tall man with blonde hair and honest concern in his eyes.

‘I’m fine.’ she said, but it sounded more like a sob.

‘Here.’ he sat down next to her, handing her a tissue.

‘Thank you.’ she took it and he smiled at her warmly.

‘Hormones.’ she tried to joke and his smile grew wider. She had learned recently that hormones were good excuse for everything. 

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ he asked again and Daisy had a strange feeling that she had seen him before. There was something familiar in his smile and voice with a slight Australian accent. 

‘You’re a doctor.’ she said, more to herself, striked by a sudden memory.

‘Yeah, I am.’ he said, his face surprised.

‘I’ve seen you once briefly in the hospital.’ Daisy explained and his face lit up.

‘I remember. I asked you to move.’ he laughed shortly and Daisy felt an urge to smile. 

‘I’m Lincoln.’ he said with a genuine smile.

‘Daisy.’ she answerer, shaking his hand slightly.

‘I met someone today.’ Daisy said, taking a sip of her tea.

‘Was he sexy?’ Jemma asked with a pure curiosity in her voice and Daisy had to laugh. 

‘Not really.’ she said, the memory of his silhouette flashing in her mind ‘But he’s nice. And a doctor!’

‘Please, tell me that you have his number.’ Jemma grinned and Daisy rolled her eyes.

‘I do. He told me to call if I need something.’

‘Well, that’s really kind of him.’ Jemma said and Daisy couldn’t agree more.

Lincoln called a few days later and offered her a walk. It was really nice and Daisy discovered that he wasn’t only a kind person, but also clever and funny. And he didn’t try to hit on her, which was strangely refreshing.

‘So, which part of Australia you’re from?’ she asked curiosuly. She always wanted to visit that country.

‘Perth.’ he answered; he was smiling, but Daisy spotted a shadow in his eyes.

‘You must miss your family.’ 

Lincoln was silent for a moment.

‘I don’t have a family anymore.’ he said finally and Daisy’s heart clenched. 

‘Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to...’

‘That’s okay.’ he gave her a small smile ‘Now I’m here, working, trying to get a citizenship.’ he shrugged his shoulders ‘I’m fine.’

They were walking in silence for a few minutes, giving Daisy a chance to think. They were practically stragers, but Daisy was feeling surprisingly comfortable in his presence. There was something in his eyes, in the way he was smiling, that was making her trust him. So maybe someday she would tell him her story. 


	3. when you think of love, do you think of pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about preganancy so please, forgive me.  
> And I really don't like this chapter, but here it is anyway. I hope you'll stay with me :)

 

Daisy woke up to a bright sunlight flooding her room and the sound of Lance’s singing under the shower. She smiled and put a hand on her stomach.

‘Good morning, baby.’ she whispered. Everyday she was feeling a stronger connection with her unborn child. And she already loved her little son or daughter, despite the fact how much it had complicated her life at first. 

Lance was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He had really serious uncle feelings and started to be extremaly protective. 

‘You’re awake! Just in time to eat my amazing pancakes.’ 

Daisy chuckled and sat down behind a table.

‘You’re unbelievable.’ 

‘Eat your breakfast.’ Lance ordered and she grinned, feeling something warm building up inside her. 

‘Is Bobbi still at her parents?’

‘Yeah.’ Lance nodded ‘She’ll be back tommorow. Do you need her?’

‘Nah, I was just wondering.’ Daisy bit her pancake ‘Man, you have to teach me how to cook, I’ll have to feed my child with something.’

‘We better start soon, because right now you’re hopless.’ Lance grinned and Daisy just had to laugh.

‘Had to prepare to single parenthood.’ she said lightly with a smile and Lance’s gaze softened. 

‘One day you’ll meet a guy who’ll be lucky to have you and your kid.’ he said and Daisy glared at him, stunned. It was amazing how incredible guy he was, hidden under a cover of inappropriate jokes and cool attitude. Bobbi was lucky to have him and so was Daisy. 

‘Thank you.’ she smiled when she finished her meal. She stood up, ready to head up to her room when she felt a sharp sting of pain in her abdomen. She inhaled sharply, but the pain didn’t go away.

‘What? What’s happening?’ Lance was right by her side, touching her hand with worry. 

‘I don’t know.’ she breathed out, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. She had felt pain like that before, but that time it was stronger and felt... dangerous. 

The doctor was nice and professional, but it didn’t calm Daisy down. The fact that she wasn’t telling her anything wasn’t helping at all. On the good side, she almost didn’t feel any pain anymore, but it didn’t stop her from shaking like a leaf. 

The doctor finished checking Daisy and gave her a small smile.

‘Could you wait here? I need to talk with one of my colleagues.’

‘Is everything okay?’ Daisy asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

‘I hope so.’ she gave her a reassuring smile and left the room with a few files in her hand.

Daisy was sitting alone, still in her pyjamas, and felt like a cold, black panic started to grow up in her throat. She took a few deep breaths to steady her wildly running heart. She knew that she had to calm down, but she was overwhlemed by a fear she had never felt before.

Daisy closed her eyes, but the tears was already there, ready to fall at any moment; a ball of panic was blocking her throat, making it hard to breathe.

Daisy was on the edge of a breakdown when somebody opened the door.

‘Dr Smith, could you...’ she heard a familiar voice ‘Daisy?’

She opened her eyes and saw Lincoln, who was looking ar her with a mix of shock and worry on his face.

‘What are you doing here? Is everything okay?’ he asked, making his way to her. 

‘I don’t know.’ she whispered and a few tears finally ran down her face. ‘The doctor didn’t tell me anything, she went to talk with someone about...’ her words turned into sobs.

‘Daisy, look at me.’ Lincoln gently touched her hand ‘Look at me, okay?’

Daisy turned her face to him and met his bright eyes.

‘Focus on your breathing and look at me.’ 

She nodded, taking a deep breath. His voice and hands were offering her comfort she needed so badly.

After a moment she was definitely more calm, although the fear was still there, screaming in the back of her head. 

‘Are you feeling better?’ Lincoln asked, his voice full of concern.

She gave him a weak smile. She was so grateful she wasn’t even sure what to say, so she just squeezed his hand.

Then the door opened once again and doctor Smith opened the room. Her face was surprised when she spotted the both of them.

‘Dr Campbell.’ she said, her voice unsure. Lincoln responded with a bright smile.

‘Dr Smith, I was looking for you and I ran into my friend here. I hope that you have some good news for her.’ 

Doctor Smith nodded and smiled.

‘There’s no danger, your baby is absolutely fine.’ she said and a wave of relief overwhelmed Daisy’s body ‘But I wanted to be sure, so I have to checked it with my colleague. I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t scare you too much.’

‘That’s fine.’ Daisy managed to say.

Doctor Smith clearly wanted to say something more, but her phone beeped sharply in her pocket.

‘I’m sorry, it’s an emergency.’ she apologized ‘Please, take care of yourself.’

‘Thank you.’ Daisy said and then she left, leaving them alone again. 

‘Do you need a ride home?’ he asked softly and she was once again touched by his selfless kindness.

‘Thank you, but my roommate is waiting for me, he’ll take me home.’ 

‘Okay.’ he smiled slightly and helped her get up. 

He still didn’t let go of her hand and honestly, she didn’t want him to do that. His touch was comforting and familiar, making her feel safe.

Lance almost jumped when he saw her.

‘Daisy! Is everything okay?’ he was clearly worried.

‘I’m fine. We’re fine.’ she gave him a small smile ‘This is Lincoln.’ she turned her head and looked at him ‘Lincoln, this is my roommate and friend, Lance Hunter.’

Men smiled and shook their hands. 

‘Nice to meet you.’ Lincoln said with a wide smile.

‘So you’re the famous Lincoln I hear so much about.’ Lance grinned at Lincoln’s suprised face ‘You should come to dinner sometime, Bobbi would love to...’

‘Can we go?’ Daisy cut him off with a roll of her eyes ‘I’m still in my pyjamas and it’s a bit cold here.’ 

‘I have and extra jacket in my locker.’ Lincoln said ‘Wait here a moment, I’ll bring it.’ 

He left and Lance gave Daisy a wide grin.

‘I like him.’

‘Yeah, me too.’


	4. talking like we used to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, very short chapter today, but I have some good news! I'll update tomorrow and I promise that the next chapter will be longer :)

 

Bobbi came back and she was absolutely terrified when she found out what had happened when she had been gone.

‘Oh my God, Daisy, I’m so sorry.’ she closed her in a tight hug ‘I’m not leaving you alone with Lance again.’

‘He was absolutely perfect.’ Daisy said honestly ‘I don’t know what would I do without him.’

‘I know, I’m awesome!’ Lance yelled from the kitchen.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and grinned widely.

‘What are you doing there? A dinner for an army?’ she yelled back ‘You’re there all day.’

Hunter appeared with a kitchen towel on his shoulder and a knife in his hand. 

‘We’re having guests tonight.’ 

‘What?’ Bobbi narrowed her eyes in surprise.

‘I’ve already invited Jemma and she’ Lance pointed Daisy ‘is going to invite Lincoln?’

‘Am I?’ Daisy asked and Bobbi grinned even wider than before.

‘I like this idea, I’d love to finally meet him!’

‘He seems to be pretty cool.’ Lance said ‘But I still have to figure out if he’s good enough for Daisy.’

‘Hey!’ Daisy yelled at him and he escaped to the kitchen, laughing out loud.

She turned her face to Bobbi, who was laughing quietly as well.

‘You have a call to make.’ Bobbi said with a wink and then joined Lance in the kitchen.

Daisy sighed, but deep inside she was happy that her friends wanted to meet Lincoln. It meant a lot to her, so she dialed Lincoln’s number without hesitation. 

As always, he picked up immediately. 

‘Hi! I hope I’m not disturbing you at work.’

‘Daisy.’ she was pretty sure she could hear smile in his voice ‘Perfect timing, I’m on my lunch break. What’s up? How are you feeling?’

‘I’m fine.’ she still wasn’t used to the fact that he was always asking if she was alright ‘I want to invite you to a dinner with my friends tonight.’

‘I’d love to.’ he said and honesty in his voice made her heart warm.

‘But... can I bring my friend with me? Lincoln asked ‘He’ve just moved here and he’s pretty shy, so...’

‘Yeah, sure.’ Daisy agreed quickly ‘Can you be at my place around 6 pm?’

‘I’ll be there.’

‘Great. See you!.’

‘Can’t wait.’ 

When Daisy saw the food that Lance had prepared she was absolutely stunned. She always knew that he was a great cook but damn, that was looking icredible. 

‘Daisy, don’t touch this.’ he pointed a bowl with an aromatic fricassee ‘It’s with red wine, I’ve prepared something perfectly healthy for you.’

‘Remind me again, why are you working in security?’ she asked and Lance shrugged his shoulders, grinning widely.

’I’d feel bad for kicking Gordon Ramsay’s ass out of the business.’ he said and she laughed.

‘Good to see you’re humble as always.’ Bobbi muttered as she was passing him by on her way to the kitchen.

‘But you love me anyway.’ he said and Daisy heard Bobbi’s quiet laughter. 

Daisy had to smile; Bobbi and Lance sometimes seemed to be totally different but she knew that they were two sides of the same coin. They were that perfect combination she had never thought she would see. 

‘Hi guys!’ Jemma, as always, entered without knocking ‘Wow, it smells amazing!’

‘And tastes even better.’ Lance said.

‘No one doubts it.’ Bobbi smiled as she appeared with a few glasses in her hands. 

The door bell rang and Daisy stood up from her chair.

‘I’ll open.’ she said and rushed to the door.

The first thing she noticed was Lincoln’s bright smile and messy hair.

‘You could use a haircut.’ she said without thinking and he bursted into laughter, making her smile widely.

‘Wow.’ he said when he calmed himself down ‘That was nice.’ 

Then Daisy spotted a young man who was standing a few steps behind Lincoln, smiling at her awkwardly.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry, I haven’t seen your friend.’ she explained herself and Lincoln grinned.

‘Yeah, Fitz, I’m sorry too, she has terrible manners.’ he said and his friend’s smile got wider.

‘Leo Fitz.’ he said, shaking Daisy’s hand ‘But please, call me Fitz.’ he had a Scottish accent and soft blue eyes, and she liked him immediately.

‘Come in.’

The atmosphere around the table was awesome and Daisy was feeling great. It was so goos to see how all her friend were getting along so well. Lincoln immediately gained everybody’s sympathy and so did Fitz. Jemma was absolutely delighted when she found out that he was British.

‘And what do you do for living?’ she asked curiosly and Fitz smiled shyly.

‘I’m a scientist.’ he said and in that moment they were burried in the endless conversation Daisy couldn’t fully understand. 

‘So, Lincoln.’ Bobbi flashed him a bright smile ‘What’s your specialization?’

‘I’m a pediatrist.’ 

‘Oh, so you like kids. Do you have any siblings?’ Bobbi asked and Daisy’s heart stopped for a moment. She still didn’t know Lincoln’s full story, but she knew that it was a painful topic.

Lincoln smiled a little, but she could see a glimpse of pain in his eyes. 

‘No, I don’t.’ he said calmly.

Daisy caught his gaze and tilted her head a little, asking him an unspoken question. He gave her a reassuring smile and just like that the pressure was gone, letting her enjoy the rest of the evening. 

 


	5. you can tell me what you see

 

‘Are you sure it’s okay?’ Bobbi aksed with a concern in her voice ‘Because we can stay if you want.’

Daisy rolled her eyes, but deep inside she was touched by her concern. But she and Lance had already done so much and she didn’t want to ruin their plans of spending a romantic weekend together.

‘I’ll be fine, I promise.’

‘Okay, but remember, we’re two hours away so don’t hesitate to call if something’s wrong.’

‘I don’t know what have I done to deserve you, guys.’ Daisy said and hugged Bobbi tightly.

Bobbi just laughed shortly in the response.

‘Take care.’ she said with a smile and headed to the door.

‘I will. And don’t you dare to think about me during this weekend! You deserve to have some fun!’ Daisy yelled at her.

Bobbi turned around and gave her an ambiguous look.

‘You too.’

 

It was barely 7 pm and Daisy was already bored to infinity and hungry. And the worst thing was that it wasn’t a normal hunger- she wanted to eat pickles. She tried to eat a tomato sandwich but it had no taste. But the weather outside was awful- it was raining and the wind was pretty strong too.

‘Stupid hormones.’ she muttered, although she wasn’t sure if it was their fault, she was awful at biology. But she needed to blame somebody, right?

Her phone beeped, interrupting Colonel Brandon’s speech.

‘What?’ she muttered to the phone and heard Lincoln’s chuckle.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asked, warming her heart as always.

‘I’m fine. I sit here alone, tearing up while watching _Sense and sensibility_.’

There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

‘I could come over and cry with you.’ he spoke and Daisy’s lips immediately curled up.

‘Yes, come and join me in my misery.’

Lincoln laughed shortly.

‘I’m on my way.’

‘Uhm, Lincoln?’

‘Yes.’

‘Bring me some pickles.’

 

‘You’re my hero.’ Daisy said, eating the last pickle from the jar Lincoln had brought her.

‘Shh, don’t blow my cover like that.’ he grinned.

The movie had ended a few minutes earlier, so she muted the tv, leaving flashing images in the background.

‘How’s your citizenship?’ she asked and Lincoln sighed, but he was still smiling.

‘Nothing new.’ he shrugged his shoulders ‘I’ll be 70 when I’ll finaly get it.’

It wasn’t that funny but Daisy laughed anyway. Lincoln opened his mouth like he wanted to add something but then he glared at the tv screen and his face immediately paled.

‘Lincoln?’ she said without any bad feelings.

He was acting like he couldn’t hear her, his eyes glued to the tv. She felt a sting of worry so she turned her head to see what shocked him so much; the tv screen was filled with an image of terribly big fire, with the red sky above the trees like torches.

Lincoln was staring at the screen with his eyes full of pain. And then it all ended, chanching to a picture of a peaceful landscape.

‘Lincoln.’ Daisy repeated with concern. She gently touched his arm and he shivered, turning his face to her.

She had never seen so much pain on his face before.

‘Are you okay?’ it was her time to ask. She could see that nothing was fine but she felt like she felt that she just had to ask.

He was looking at her for a long moment and when he finally spoke his voice was hollow and broken.

‘I had a sister, five years older than me. Our mom died when I was 12 so she was the one who raised me up, since dad was working all days to pay the bills.’ he took a deep breath and Daisy’s heart clenched painfully in her chest ‘She got married when I was still in high school and she moved out to the farm in the middle of nowhere. But she was happy.’ he let out a shaky breath ‘One year she invited us, me and dad. But... I had something to do so my dad went first and I was supposed to join them later.’ he stopped for a moment and Daisy saw a single tear running down his cheek; after a moment, he spoke again ‘There was a fire. Terrible, huge fire and fires in Australia... they couldn’t escape.’ he whispered, closing his eyes.

Daisy had no idea what to say because there was no proper words that could be said. She felt that heavy, awful pressure in her chest which was making it hard to breathe.

The pain was written all over Lincoln’s face and she was striked by a realization that she had never seen him so vulnerable. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his shoulder, pulling him closer and offering him comfort in the only way she could.

 

Daisy had no idea how long they were sitting like that but to be honest, she wasn’t quite ready to let go. There was something comforting and safe in the way their bodies were pressed to each other, their steady heartbeats strangely close.

‘I’m so sorry.’ she finally managed to whisper, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

‘That’s okay.’ he said quietly ‘We all have things we have to learn how to live with. But this is... hard.’

Daisy’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. In that moment she understood that he was never perfectly okay and she would never be. She finally understood why his eyes were sometimes filled with that endless sadness and why he was so protective over everybody- because he couldn’t stand the thought of losing anyone else.

 

And then, lead by that strange impulse that was making her trust him so much, she told him her story.

 

Lincoln’s face fastly changed from sad to angry and Daisy realized that he had never seen him angry. 

‘Don’t waste your energy.’ Daisy said when Lincoln opened his mouth, clearly wanting to drop some offensive words.

She smiled slightly and his eyes softened.

‘Do you regret?’ he asked gently, without pushing, and she shook her head.

‘Not anymore.’ she said honestly ‘It’s better this way. What’s the point of being with someone who doesn’t want to raise his kid with you?’

He nodded with understanding eyes and soft smile.

It was good to see his smile again.

‘I mean, yeah, it hurt, but looking on a bright side- I’ve met you.’ she said without thinking.

Lincoln’s face lit up at his words and she felt blush creeping on her cheeks.

It was a strange moment when they were just looking at each other and Daisy for the first time realized how close to each other they were sitting.

And then the door bell rang and that sound almost made her jump.

‘I’ll open.’ she said, standing up quickly, wondering who could that be. Maybe Jemma finished her work earlier and decided to visit her?

But when Daisy opened the door she saw a person she hadn’t expected to see there.

 

 


	6. i will choose what i believe

 

‘Mom.’ Daisy’s mouth were suddenly dry but she somehow managed to say that.

Her mother smiled politely but there was nothing warm about her smile.

‘Won’t you let me in?’ she asked, her voice steady and not for the first time her lack of emotions made Daisy shiver a little.

‘Sure.’ she said with dissiculty, stepping aside and letting her enter.

Her mother followed Daisy to the living room; Lincoln stood up quickly when he saw them. Daisy took a few steps and stoped next to the sofa, closer to Lincoln than to her mother.

She was trying her best to smile, but her heart was beating too fast for her to stay calm.

‘Mom, this is Lincoln.’ she said simply, giving him a short look ‘Lincoln, this is my mom, Jiaying.’

Lincoln smiled slightly.

‘It’s pleasure to meet you.’

Jiaying just nodded at him with unreadable face.

‘I’d like to talk with you.’ she said, turning her face to Daisy ‘In private.’

Daisy took a deep breath.

‘Sure.’ she said ‘Can you go to the kitchen?’ she turned her face to Lincoln; she desperately wanted him to stay at the apartament, she didn’t want to be left alone after the confrontation with her mother. She knew Jiaying too well and she didn’t expect it to be a calm ‘mother-daughter’ talk.

Lincoln nodded and headed to the kitchen, giving her a look full of concern and she tried to give him a reasurring smile.

Her mother seemed to be a bit surprised that she hadn’t ask him to leave the apartament, but she didn’t say anything.

They were standing in silence, none of them eager to break it. Daisy suddenly missed her dad; she had been fourteen when he had left them without any word, leaving Daisy with a mother too cold to hug her daughter before going to sleep. He had been great and loving and exactly the kind of parent everyone wanted. And one day he had left, just like that. He had moved to Europe, she wasn’t even sure where exactly. He was writing letters from time to time but he never justified himself, never explained. Daisy wasn’t even mad at him. Just... disappointed.

Suddenly silence was to heavy to bear and Daisy was the one who broke it.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Well, you didn’t bother to come home so I had to visit you.’ her mother said and Daisy felt a sting of pain. It wasn’t her home for a very long time.

‘Okay.’ Daisy said simply; she knew that the best what she could do was to wait till her mother would tell her everything she wanted to say.

‘You’re pregnant.’ Jiaying started and Daisy nodded silently ‘I assume that Grant’s the father.’

‘Yes.’

Jiaying narrowed her eyes.

‘And where is he now?’

Daisy took a deep breath.

‘He left.’

Her mother was silent for a second, watching her without showing any emotions. She was good at it.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ she asked finally, her voice dangerously quiet.

‘Since when you’re so concerned about my life?’ Daisy asked, feeling anger circling in her veins. Her mother looked surprise, but only for a second.

‘You’re my daughter.’ she simply said.

‘But you weren’t acting like my mother for a very long time.’ Daisy said, her voice bitter; Jiaying was decent enough and she didn’t deny that, because they both knew that was the truth.

‘So what are you going to do now?’ Daisy’s mother asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

‘I’m going to be a single mom.’ she said simply ‘I have a job and I have great people around me.’ she looked stright into her mother’s eyes ‘I’ll be fine. As always.’

Jiaying was silent for a moment and then she tilted her head a little.

‘And what about him?’

‘About who?’ Daisy asked, desorientated.

‘This... Lincoln.’

‘He’s my friend.’ Daisy said quickly. She was wondering if Lincoln could hear them.

Her mother narrowed her eyes again.

‘Just a friend.’ it wasn’t a question but it sounded like one.

Daisy didn’t say anything, she just looked her in the eyes, the same way she had been doing it when she was younger. Their conversations were always battles and just like battles, they were ending with tiredness and scars that were never fully healed.

‘Call me if you need something.’ Jiaying said and just like that, she turned around and left, leaving Daisy with a mix of feelings flooding through her body.

 

Lincoln appeared a moment after Daisy’s mother had left.

‘It’s okay.’ she said before he had a chance to ask a quiestion she knew he was going to ask.

But he knew better than that, so she wasn’t even surprised when a second later she felt his arms around her and she could hide her face in the soft fabric of his shirt. Daisy closed her eyes, inhaling a familiar scent of his washing powder. She wondered what they had done to deserve an evening like that- firstly she had learned about his painful past and then that confrontation with her mother...

‘I can stay if you want.’ Lincoln said quietly, his heartbeat strong and steady against her cheek ‘This sofa looks pretty comfortable.’

For one crazy moment she wanted to ask him to sleep in her bed. It was strange, but she had troubled sleeping alone; there was something comforting in the other’s person presence next to her.

But she knew that would be awkward and she didn’t want to put Lincoln in that position.

‘I’d like that.’ he mumbled into his shirt, but she didn’t let go.

‘I’m sorry.’ he whispered after a moment of silence and she was grateful for those simply words.

‘That’s fine.’ Daisy said, her eyes still closed ‘I’m getting used to the fact that people are leaving me.’

There was a moment of silence, disturbed only by the sound of a rain hitting the windows.

‘I won’t’ he said quietly.

And she believed him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect her, did you? Thank you for reading :)


	7. see you in the marketplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this chapter is very crappy. I don't know, I guess I lost my mojo while I was writing it (or 'hopeless wanderer' stole my attention, idk). I promise, the next one will be better.

 

Daisy was almost in her sixth month of pregnancy when she finally decided to go shopping and by shopping she meant stuff like a crib, a stroller and maybe some cute rompers. And a few mascots.

Sadly, Lance was occupied with work for the whole week and she didn’t want to interrupt his rare moments of rest; Bobbi was feeling chilly and Lance almost didn’t let her be in the same room as Daisy.

It was a good thing that she had Jemma.

‘I’d love to!’ her friend said whan Daisy called her ‘I have three nephews, I know exactly what you’re going to need. But I think we need someone with a car.’

‘Yeah, I’m gonna call Lincoln. I’ll text you later about the details.’

Daisy hang off and dialed Lincoln’s number, already smiling. Sometimes she didn’t even remeber how her life had been like when she hadn’t known him. He had appeared in her life so surprisinly and he fit in so well. 

He picked up immediately.

‘Hey there.’ she said ‘Sorry for disturbing your free day but I have an offer impossible to turn off.’

‘I’m all ears.’ he chuckled.

‘Me and Jemma are going shopping and we could use some strong man. And his car.’ Daisy said and Lincoln laughed again.

‘I’m all yours.’ he said and Daisy felt a familiar heat in her heart.

‘You said you were taking Jemma with you?’ he asked and she nodded.

‘Well’ Lincoln lowered his voice ‘can I bring Fitz with me? He’s...’

‘Oh my God yes!’ Daisy hissed with excitement ‘They’re like perfectly perfect for each other.’

‘He just can’t shut up about her.’ Licoln added ‘Okay, so I’ll pick you up. What time?’

’Is 3 pm good for you?’

‘Perfect.’

When Daisy entered the store she was happy that she took Jemma. The place was absolutely giant, filled with so many accesories she didn’t even know where to look first. And taking two men instead of just one was probably a good idea too. And that God that she had got her paycheck only a day before. 

‘So, what do you wanna find first?’ Jemma asked and Daisy though that the last time she had seen her so excited was when she had invented that strange washing formula.

‘A crib, I guess.’ Daisy shrugged her shoulders ‘It can’t be too big, so it can fit in my room.’

Jemma nodded and they all started walking toward the proper alley. Fitz was by Jemma’s side by a moment and a second later they were deep in conversation. Daisy gave Lincoln a knowing look and he smiled at her.

‘So, do you plan to stay with Bobbi and Lance?’ he asked and she nodded.

‘Yeah. But I guess I’ll move out when I’ll have enough money.’ 

Lincoln clearly wanted to say something more but Jemma cut him off before he had a chance to make a sound.

‘Okay, Daisy, this one looks absolutely perfect.’ she said, poiting one of the cribs. 

‘It’s really nice but I’d like something less pink.’ Daisy said and Jemma rolled her eyes.

‘Which colour you’d like?’ Fitz asked and Daisy smiled widely.

After half an our the had a nice pomegrante crib and a green trolley. Daisy was pretty happy with the choice but Jemma kept insisting on something more colorful. 

‘I’m not a fan of vivid colours.’ Daisy shrugged her shoulders. 

‘Okay, but let me pick a few rompers.’

They were scanning through the shelfs with baby clothes when Daisy noticed that Jemma and Lincoln had disappeared somewhere.

‘Have you seen them?’ she asked Fitz who was standing right beside her.

‘They went this way.’ he pointed the direction and she sighed.

‘Their loss.’ she grinned and he smiled back.

‘So, how do you met Lincoln?’ Daisy asked, touching a pile of soft fabric. Fitz laughed a little bit awkwardly and tilted his head.

‘That was so stupid... like, we spilled our beers on each other and each one of us was feeling more guilty for that and we ended up drinking another two, no, actually three more beers together.’

‘How romantic.’ Daisy laughed and Fitz chuckled.

‘And speaking of romantic.’ Daisy lowered her voice ‘What do you think about Jemma?’

Fitz’s face immediately turned red.

‘Um, I’d... I mean... she’s beautiful and...’ he stuttered and Daisy slightly poked his shoulder.

‘That’s okay, Fitz, I get it.’ she said with a genuine smile ‘Just don’t left her waiting for too long.’ 

Fitz’s eyes widened but his smile was bright enough to enlight the whole store.

‘Here they are.’ Fitz tapped her shoulder slightly and she heard laughter in his voice; Daisy turned her head and her jaw dropped.

She saw Jemma with the widest smile on Earth and right behind her was Lincoln, who was holding the biggest fluffy rabbit she had ever seen.

‘What...’ that was all she managed to say.

‘This is my gift.’ Jemma said with a light in her eyes ‘Not the last one of course.’ 

Daisy was honestly speechless.

‘I’m...wow, thank you, but... this is... big...’

‘I’ve noticed.’ Lincoln murmured and just like that everybody started laughing, making everyone else turn their hands and look at that gropu of shamelessly happy people.

‘Wow, that’s a lot of stuff.’ Lance said when the whole group enetred the apartament with a bunch of boxes and bags.

‘And I’m afraid there’s gonna be more, but not today.’ Daisy sighed, throwing her bag on the sofa ‘God, I’m exhausted.’ she sat down right next to it ‘My back’s killing me.’

‘You sholud rest.’ Lincoln said softly and everyone nodded with serious faces.

‘Yeah, I’ll help you piece it all together tomorrow.’ Lance added ‘Okay, I’m gonna check on Bobbi.’

‘Is she alright?’ Lincoln asked with a bit of a professional concern but Lance waved his hand ‘Nah, it’s just a cold. But thanks.’ he smiled at Lincoln and left the room.

‘I believe it’s time for me too.’ Jemma made her way to Daisy and hugged her ‘Take care.’

‘I think I’m gonna go too.’ Fitz said, blushing a little, and Daisy tried her best not to grin widely.

‘I’m afraid I need to go too.’ Lincoln said when they were left alone ‘I’m working a night shift.’

‘Oh, why didn’t you tell me?’ Daisy asked, immediately feeling guilty ‘And I was dragging you from store to store the whole day.’

‘That’s okay, Daisy.’ he said with a smile ‘I wanted to go.’ 

His face was smiling but she spotted a glimpse of something else in his eyes. 

‘Is everything okay?’ she asked and he nodded.

‘Yeah, it’s just work.’

‘What about it?’

‘They just don’t like this crap with my citizenship.’ he said finall; he spotted her concerned face so he added quickly ‘But don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. And you have to rest.’

Daisy nodded quietly, something blocking her throat and didn’t let her speak.

Lincoln took a few steps and stopped next to her.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she could feel heat overwhelming her body after that simple gesture.

‘I’ll call tomorrow.’ he said and left, leaving her alone with a hollow feeling that he was doing for her so much and she never give him anything in return.


	8. you know you gave me all the time

 

Daisy glared at the piece of paper in her left hand and she took a can of tomatoes and put it to her shopping trolley. She was making a pretty huge shopping but she didn’t mind that at all, although Bobbi and Lance had tried to convince her to let them do that, but she had waved them off. She was just pregnant, damn it, she was able to go to a shop. 

Her pregnancy was pretty visible and Daisy was feeling really good with that. Old ladies were smiling at her with some lovely nostalgy and girls her age were looking at her with respect in their eyes. And Daisy... she was excited. Becauese in a few months she would be holding her child on her hands and she would be the teach him or her about the world. 

She glared at the list again. Milk. Okay, no problem. She turned right, heading to the dairy section, when she heard a surprised voice in front of her.

‘Daisy?’

She froze for a second, the voice strangely familiar. And when she raised her head she met Thomas Ward’s surprised eyes.

She always liked Thomas. He was nice and quiet, spending most of his time alone, writing another article or a book review. He had flown to Dublin for a practice in an Irish newspaper two weeks before Daisy’s breakup with Grant. She was wondering if Grant had told him about it- the two of them didn’t have the easiest relationship.

‘Hi, Thomas.’ she smiled at him brightly ‘I didn’t know that you’re back.’

‘Since yeasterday.’ he said, still staring at her ‘They only think that I have in my fridge is a bottle of ketchup.’

Daisy chuckled but Thomas was still looking at her like he didn’t know exatly what to say.

‘You’re pregnant.’ he said finally.

‘Yes.’ she answered simply. 

She could see how Thomas took a deep breath.

‘I don’t mean to... Is it Grant’s?’

‘Yeah.’ she nodded ‘I see that he didn’t tell you.’

Thomas just shook his head quietly.

‘So I guess he didn’t tell you that he had left me.’

His eyes widened.

‘What?’

‘He told me that he didn’t want the baby. And then he left.’ Daisy said; it was so great that she was finally able to say those words without feeling anything. 

‘This little... God, I’m not even surprised.’ he looked at her and his eyes were sad and honest ‘I’m so sorry, Daisy.’

‘That’s okay.’ she said with a shrug of her shoulders, but he shook his head.

‘No, it’s not. It’s far, far away from okay. I’m so so...’

‘You don’t have to apologize for him.’ Daisy said gently; she could see how hard it for Thomas was to accept the fact that his brother had left his pregnant girlfriend.

‘But if you need something, anything, just tell me. Or call me, anytime.’ he said and a second later he added with a shy smile ‘And I’d like to...to be a part of its life.’

Daisy looked at him and her hand immediately went to her stomach and a smile appeared on her lips.

It was a comforting thought, that her child would have somene beside her. A family. 

‘I’d love to.’ 

Daisy stopped before the door to her apartament with Thomas right next to her. He had insisted on carrying her shopping bags and she didn’t say no- they were heavier than she had expected. 

She opened the door and Thomas hesitated for a moment so she smiled at him warmly.

‘Come in.’

‘Oh, I don’t want to interrupt.’

‘You won’t.’ she said ‘Come in, really.’

‘Okay.’ he said with a shy smile and then they enetred the apartament.

‘Is that you, Daisy?’ Bobbi yelled from the kitchen ‘Come here and help me save our dinner!’

‘I can’t.’ Daisy yelled back, feeling Thomas’ surprised eyes on her ‘We’ve a visitor.’ 

She heard a noise from the kitchen and a moment later Bobbi appeared in the corridor. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Thomas.

‘I know you.’ she said ‘How do I know you?’

Thomas smiled at her shyly.

‘We’ve met briefly some time ago. I’m Thomas.’

Bobbi’s eyes widened.

‘Grant’s brother.’

Daisy could see a shadow of gulit flashing through his face.

‘He’ve just came back form Ireland.’ she said, turning her face to Bobbi ‘He had no idea.’

Bobbi was staring at him for another moment and poor guy started blushing again. 

‘All right.’ she said finally with a wide smile on her face ‘I hope you like pasta, Thomas.’

A few hours later Daisy was sitting on her bed, already in her pyjamas and ready to go to sleep. She looked at the crib standing in the corner of the room and a soft smile formed on her face. She was so happy that she had met Thomas. The thought that her child would have someone except her was amazing. Of course she knew that her friends would be always there for her and the baby but that was something else. 

She was sitting for a few minutes, burried in her thoughts and then she reached to her bag. She pulled a phone and quickly dialed Lincoln’s number.

Daisy was calling him almost everyday; it was good to hear his voice before going to sleep. There was something comforting in his voice and she liked to fall asleep with a memory of its sound.

He was just so selflessly kind and she wanted to show him that she was there for him too, the same as he was always there for her. 

It took him a few moments than usual to answer the phone.

‘Hi.’ his voice was sleepy and Daisy felt a strike of guilt.

‘Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.’

‘That’s okay.’ he said and she knew he meant it ‘How was your day?’

‘I’ve ran into Grant’s brother today.’

Lincoln was silent for a surprisingly long moment.               

‘Is that a good thing?’ he asked finally, a sign of doubt in his voice.

‘Yes. He’s nothing like his brother.’ she laid on her back, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. 

‘How are you?’ she asked and she heard how he let out a deep breath.

‘I’m fine.’ he said, something strange and unfamiliar in his ‘I’m absolutely fine.’

And for the first time she didn’t believe him.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said without thinking and heard his surprised gasp.

‘Daisy...’

But she already felt those stupid tears gathering in her eyes. She thought that she had never cried so much as during her pregnancy. She was wondering if she could blame hormones for that.

‘I just have this feeling’ she whispered, staring at the ceiling ‘that you’re doing so much for me and I can’t do enough for you.’ she finally said what was troubling her for the past few days.

Daisy heard Lincoln’s quiet sigh and she imagined his usual bright smile. And when he spoke, his voice was warm and soft.

‘You’re enough.’

 


	9. or did i give enough of mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and odd chapter today but the next one... oh boy ;)

 

At some point it became a tradition that Lance, Bobbi and Daisy were inviting their friends over for a dinner or a movie on Saturday evenings. They were enjoying their company and were never bored and it was a great way to relax after a stressfull week.

‘I’ve called Jemma.’ Bobbi said to Daisy, who was sitting in front of her computer and finishing a project for work ‘She said that she and Fitz would bring food this time.’

‘Wow, they’re moving fast.’ Lance said and Bobbi rolled her eyes, but her smile was wide.

‘There’s nothing wrong with that, of course.’ he added, a grin forming on his lips as he turned his face to Daisy ‘You and Lincoln, on the other hand, are taking your time...’ he was cutt of by a pillow that landed on his face.

‘Not funny.’ Daisy muttered and Lance just laughed shortly; Bobbi shot her an ambigious look but she didn’t say anything.

 

They were watching _Stuck in love_ . It was Bobbi’s turn to pick the movie and she apparently wanted to take revenge on Lance who had picked _Die hard_ a week earlier. He wasn’t happy at first but after 15 minutes nobody was complainig about that choice. And Daisy immediately fell in love with that movie- it was clever and funny and made her cry at least two timed. Stupid hormones.

But at the same time there was something that wouldn’t let her fully enjoy the evening. She wasn’t sure what it was but she just couldn’t force herself to smile or laugh. There was a strange pressure in her chest that was causing an uncomfortable tension in her whole body.

She glared at Lincoln who was watching the movie with focus. She could see a light smile on his lips and she felt a little better.

What was so special about him that was making everything better? Daisy didn’t know but at the same time she felt a sting of worry in her heart. Because what would she do if someday he disappear from her life?

 

It was almost 10.30 pm when Daisy was sitting on the sofa with Bobbi next to her. The rest if her friends was in the kitchen, cleaning and washing dishes. Of course the had told her to sit and she was happy with that- she hated washing dishes. And it was good to sit in the silence for a moment- she discovered that durong her pregnancy she was a little bit oversensitive to noise.

And it was a good moment to think.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Bobbi asked suddenly and Daisy turned to faced her, surprised.

‘About what?’

‘You were acting distant the whole day.’ Bobbi tilted her head ‘What’s the matter?’

Daisy didn’t answer.

‘It’s about Lincoln, isn’t it?’

‘No.’ Daisy said quickly, too quickly, and she could see in Bobbi’s eyes that she didn’t believe her.

They were sitting in silence for a moment, listening to the happy noises coming from the kitchen.

‘I just don’t like to see you like this.’ Bobbi said quietly and Daisy’s heart clenched.

‘I’m fine.’ she said like a thousand times before but that time she didn’t even believe herself.

Another moment of silence.

‘I just... I’m just scared.’

‘Why?’

‘Because... he became so important in such a short time.’ Daisy said finally ‘And the last time I had in my life someone important... you know how it eneded.’ her voice was more bitter than she intended.

‘He’s nothing like him.’ Bobbi said quietly.

‘I know. And I know that he would never do something like that but that little part inside me... it’s constatntly worried of getting hurt.’

‘You apparently don’t see the way he looks at you.’ Bobbi said with a small smile ‘He’d rather poke his eyes out than hurt you.’

Daisy’s heart clenched in her chest at Bobbi’s words. She wanted to say something by before she had a chance, she was interrupted by Jemma, who appeared right next to her.

‘Thanks for the great evening.’ she said with a smile ‘But I guess it’s my time.’ she glanced over her shoulder and added in a lower voice ‘Fitz’s taking me home.’

Bobbi raised her eybrows.

‘His or yours?’ she asked with a grin and Jemma blushed.

She left a few minutes later with a wide smile o her face and Fitz by her side.

‘They’re disgusting.’ Lance said but his grin was saying the opposite thing.

‘Well, I guess it’s my time to go too.’ Lincoln said and made a step towards the door.

‘I’ll walk you to the door.’ Daisy said without thinking and quickly got up from the sofa.

 

They stopped right before the door. Daisy glared at Lincoln, who was looking at her with his usual warmness. But suddenly it was hard to look at him, like looking at the snow in a sunny winter day. So she glared at her feet instead.

She didn’t know what was happening and she wasn’t sure if she liked it.

Then she spotted that Lincoln moved a little closer and a second later she felt his arms around her. He closed her in a warm embrace and it felt good, being able to put her head on his shoulder. And just like that all the tension and all her worries were gone.

‘It’s okay.’ he said quietly after a moment and his voice made her realize something.

‘You’ve heard.’

‘Unwittingly.’

She nodded quietly, her eyes closed.

Lincoln stepped back a little bit and moved his arms, taking her face in his hands and gently forcing her to look him in the eyes.

‘I’m not gonna hurt you.’ he said with a voice barely louder than a whisper ‘And I won’t let anyone do that.’

His eyes were soft and honest and Daisy for the first time noticed that his iris had a lighter spots.

And for the first time she thought what it would be like to kiss him.

Someone knocked loudly to the door and Daisy shivered at the sudden interruption and moved away.

Lincoln gave her an unreadable look when she reached for the handle, wondering who could that be, almost in the middle of the night.

 

Her heart stopped for a moment when she opened the door and saw Grant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ward, you freaking cockblocker xD  
> But I hope you like this chapter :)


	10. bring me to your house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this happened... I'm gonna go find a rock a can hide under.

 

Suddenly all sounds were muffled and Daisy almost didn’t hear anything. She was standing, frozen, staring at Grant, who was looking at her with his usual smirk and hands in his pockets.

Lincoln shifted quietly behind her and that brought her back to reality.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked sharply and his smile just grew wider and God, she hated it so much. She looked at him and she tried to remember the man she had fallen in love with a long time ago; but she couldn’t find him in Ward’s eyes, so cold and distanced.

‘My brother called me yeasterday, calling me a coward.’ Ward said coldly and Daisy could see anger deep in his eyes.

‘Oh, that’s why you’re here in the middle of the night- because you’re feelings got hurt?’ she asked and his jaw tensed ‘And I don’t think we have anything to talk about.’

‘I think we do.’ his gaze dropped to her stomach and Daisy froze ‘So, if you don’t mind.’ he took a step forward, entering the apartment.

Daisy wanted to tell him to go to hell but suddenly Lincoln moved quickly and stood between her and Grant, facing the other man.

‘She said that she didn’t want to talk to you.’ Lincoln said quietly with a sign of threat in his voice.

Grant looked at him like he just saw him for the first time.

‘You can try to make me leave.’ he said, the anger more visible in his dark eyes.

Daisy felt a rush of panic in her veins but then she heard Bobbi’s voice, sharp and surprised. Daisy turned around quickly just to see how angry her friend was.

‘You fucking son of a bitch.’ Bobbi snapped and started walking towards Grant who for the first time seemd to be a bit unsure. She was just a few steps away from him when Lance appeared, grabbing her hand and stopping her.

‘Let go.’ she hissed, trying to free herself from Lance’s grip, but she shook his head.

‘Believe, I’d love to help you in kicking his pitiful ass.’ he shot Grant a dark glare ‘But I think that we should do it in a civilized way.’

‘I hate when you’re right.’ Bobbi mumbled and Lance let her go.

‘So’ Grant said, his voice slight annoyed ‘can we finally talk? Without witnesses?’

‘There’s no way we’re leaving her with you...’ Bobbi said angrily but Daisy cut her off.

‘It’s fine.’ she said.

Lincoln turned around, his face concerned and eyes full of doubt.

‘I’ll be fine.’ she repeated, trying her best to smile. ‘I can handle it.’

‘You sure?’ Lance asked and she nodded.

‘Guys, I love you.’ she said ‘But some things I just have to do alone.’

Lance nodded and he grabbed Bobbi’s hand again, leading her back to the living room. Lincoln, on the other hand, stayed, still loking at her.

‘I’ll be just a few metres away.’ he said quietly and her heart flutterd in her chest. Something was blocking her throat again, so she just nodded in response and then Lincoln left, giving her one more concerned look.

 

‘Finally alone.’ Grant said with a smirk and Daisy shivered.

‘What do you want?’ she asked, crossing arms on her chest. Deep inside she was scared that she had changed his mind and she wanted to be the part of the baby’s life. That was the worst scenerio she could imagine because she wanted him as far away as possible.

‘Don’t pretend to be so surprised.’ he said, his voice low and quiet.

Daisy blinked, confused.

‘What are you talking about?’

He laughed sharply.

‘Oh, stop it. I won’t give you any money.’

‘What money?’ she asked, totally confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

‘Do you really think I don’t know what you really want?’ he asked, taking a step closer and she immediately stepped back. ‘You want money, that’s why you contacted with Thomas. He maybe fell for it but I won’t.’ he took another step ‘But let me make this clear’ he looked at her with eyes full of scorn ‘you and this kid mean nothing to me.’

Daisy was so shocked that for a moment she couldn’t find her voice. Apparently Grant believed that she wanted him to pay her. She felt anger overwhelming her body and her vison blurred for a second.

‘I don’t want your fucking money.’ she said with a trembling voice ‘I want you to go to hell and never come back.’

‘You can play innocent as long as you want, that wouldn’t change anything.’ he reached for her and she moved away quickly.

‘Don’t touch me.’ she hissed; she didn’t feel anything except anger and disdain.

‘Oh, since when you don’t like my touch?’ he asked and she acted before she had a chance to think.

She slapped him with a surprising strength and made a step back and for a second she could see shock on his face but then it all turned into anger.

He moved quickly and grabbed her wrist violently. She tried to shake off his grip but he was so much stronger than her.

‘I said- don’t touch me!’ she said louder than previously.

Grant opened his mouth to say something but then Lincoln appered next to them with Lance and Bobbi by his side. He put his hand on Grant’s shoulder and said in a low voice ‘Let her go and get out.’

Ward looked at him and for the moment they were just staring at each other, the tension almost visible i the air between them. Then Grant slowly let Daisy go, his stupid smirk again appeared on his face.

‘Okay.’ he said, his voice falsely friendly. Then he moved violently and punched Lincoln with all his force.

Daisy screamed with surprise and worry. Lincoln take a step back, his eyes blurred with shock and pain. Lance and Bobbi seemed to be frozen in their places. Daisy took a step in Lincoln’s direction but then he moved quickly and puched Ward in the side of his head. Then, like it was some kind of signal, Lance jumped to Grant, grabbing him and pushing hardly until they were on the corridor outside the apartment. Bobbi followed them with fury in her eyes and Daisy quickly grabbed Lincoln’s hand and dragged him him to the kitchen.

She made him sit on a chair and opened the fridge. She still wasn’t able to think clearly, her mind clouded with emotions that were taking control over her body. She found a box of ice cream and she gently touched Lincoln’s cheek with it. He sighed quietly but didn’t say anything and she noticed that his skin was broken next to his eybrow. The sight of his blood snapped her out of a daze for a moment.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said quietly ‘I’m so, so sorry.’

‘It’s not your fault.’ he said softly but she shook her head.

‘I just...’ she let out the shaky breath as the tension started to leave her body, making her realize how tired she was ‘I’m so ashamed that I was in love with him.’

‘Daisy...’ he shifted in his seat to look her in the eyes ‘You can’t apologise for falling in love with someone.’ he said gently but she could see a short glimpse of pain in his eyes.

Deep inside she was still shaking with emotions and she wasn’t sure what to say or do anymore. She looked at Lincoln, his bright eyes and soft smile and cut on his eybrow, and her heart fluttered painfully in her chest. She wasn’t sure why and when she moved closer to him, her body only inches away from his. It was like she couldn’t control her body anymore. She put the box on a table but her hand returned to his face, touching gently his slightly swollen cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment and then he opened them again, his gaze full of something she couldn’t name.

She wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing when she leaned forward but it suddenly felt like a right thing to do.

His face was just inches away, his hot breath caressing her neck, her own heartbeat loud in her ears and his skin warm under her fingertips.

And just like that, overwhelmed by something she couldn’t understand, she leaned forward a little more and let her lips touch his. They were soft and familiar and just like him, and for a moment she let herself forget about everything beacause it was feeling warm and safe and she needed it so badly. It was just a brief touch but it send shiver down her spine, making her feel like she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Then Lincoln sighed quietly and that little sound made her go back to reality.

She pulled away, her mind suddenly clear and her thoughts sharp. Lincoln was looking at her quietly and for the first time she wasn’t able to say what was he feeling.

Her mouth and throat were dry but she managed to find her voice.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said quietly, suddenly overwhelmed by the fear that he would stand up and left and she knew that she wouldn’t bear it. God, why was she so stupid? What was she even thinking?

‘It’s okay.’ he said after a moment but she thought that his eyes weren’t saying the same thing.

‘I guess I was feeling overwhelmed with all this...’ she said weakly ‘I’m sorry.’ that was all she could really say.

Lincoln stood up and took a few steps, standing right in front of her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

‘Daisy, I understand.’ he said quietly ‘You have nothing to apologise for. I get it.’ his words were honest, she could feel that, but why it sounded so wrong?

She nodded and before she had a chance to say anything elese, she heard Lance and Bobbi entering the apartment.

‘We kicked his ass.’ Lance informed when he saw them ‘But he’ll live.’

‘Sadly.’ Bobbi muttered.

Daisy smiled weakly but deep inside she was still shaking. It was just too much to handle for her and suddenly she wasn’t able to make any move.

And then everything faded into darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter because I have troubles with my Internet connetion *sob*.


	11. and tell me "sorry for the mess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter.

 

Daisy opened her eyes violently, her breath quickened like after a nightmare. She blinked a few times to focus her vision and she ralized that she was laying on her bed. She wasn’t sure what exactly had happened before, her memories mixing with her dreams.

‘How are you feeling?’

She turned her head and saw Bobbi, who was sitting next to her bed with a smile on her face.

‘I’m fine, I guess.’ she answered, sitting up slowly ‘What happened?’

‘You passed out.’ Bobbi said ‘What do you remember?’

‘Grant.’ Daisy said, shivering with a memory of his cold gaze ‘I remeber than he grabbed my hand and... oh God, he hit Lincoln...’

‘He’s fine.’ Bobbi said quickly ‘And me and Lance took care of Ward.’ she said with a reassuring grin but Daisy still couldn’t force herself to smile. ‘You don’t remeber anything else?’

Daisy shook her head.

‘I don’t think so... But I’m pretty sure I’ve had some crazy dreams.’ she said, feeling the blush creeping on her cheeks at the memory.

‘Oh, really?’ Bobbi raised her eybrows and smirked ‘Maybe some details?’

‘You wish.’ 

‘Okay, I’ll the boys know that you woke up.’ Bobbi stood up and smiled a little ‘Lance panicked and wanted to take you to the hospital but Lincoln checked you up and said that it was nothing dangerous, just too much stress.’ 

Daisy’s mouth went suddenly dry, her dream- or a memory?- suddenly alive and sharp in her mind.

‘Is he still here?’ she asked.

‘Lincoln? Yeah, he’s in the kitchen. Do you want to talk to him?’

Daisy nodded quietly and Bobbi left, leaving her alone with her running thoughts. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. 

She hadn’t kissed him, right? It was just weird dream that appeared in her clouded with hormones brain. They were best friends, she wouldn’t do that. Right? That would be the stupidest thing she had ever done. His friendship was one of the most important things in her life and she didn’t know what she would do without him in her life.

Daisy heard Lincoln’s quiet footsteps so she quickly opened her eyes to meet his bright gaze. 

‘Hey there, sleepy head.’ he smiled softly and she felt a little bit relieved, but doubt was still screaming in the back of her head.

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked, pointing the little wound on his eybrow but he shrugged his shoulders ‘It’s nothing. And you?’

‘I’m fine.’ she said but he narrowed his eyes, clearly not convinced.

‘We’re friends, right?’ she asked without thinking and his frown deepened. He moved closer and sat on the edge of her bed.

‘Maybe I should check you again, I think you’ve hit your head.’ he said and she lowered her gaze and looked at her palms, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. 

‘Daisy.’ he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently ‘What’s wrong?’

She took a deep breath, suddenly unsure if she should tell him about it. It would just make things awkward for a bit. But he was already worried that something was wrong so she just had to tell him.

‘I just had this dream that we kissed.’ she said before she had a chance to change her mind ‘Crazy, right?’

Lincoln’s face changed for a moment but when she blinked he was looking at her with his usual gentle smile.

And some tiny, crazy part of her wanted him to say that it wasn’t a dream. But that part was stupid and overwhelmed with even more stupid hormones.

‘Right.’ Lincoln nodded and Daisy sighed with relief.

‘Kissing me is such a bad idea?’ he asked teasingly and she finally was able to smile a little.

‘We’re best friend and best friends don’t kiss each other. It just ruins everything.’ 

Lincoln smiled- not so widely as usual but still warmly- and she almost felt completely calm.

‘I need to run.’ he said quietly and stood up ‘I need to sleep before my shift and you should too.’ 

‘Okay, doc.’ she said, trying not to sound to disappointed that he had to go so quickly.

In her dream she was kissing Lincoln again and it almost felt real.

Daisy woke up around 11 am with a new energy and blurred memory of everythin that had happened in the night. She walked to the kitchen, her mind filled with a vison of breakfast. She felt like she hadn’t eaten in ages. 

In the kitchen she met not only Bobbi, but also Jemma, who was sitting by the table and sipping coffee and Daisy immediately spotted something that made her grin widely.

‘You wear the same shirt as yeasterday.’ she said and Jemma immediately blushed hardly but her lips curled up into a smile.

‘So his place.’ Bobbi chuckled. And just like that, they all started to laugh.

‘How was it?’ Bobbi asked curiously when they all calmed down and Jemma rolled her eyes in response.

‘How old are you, fourteen?’ she teased, but her smile was wide and cheerful and that told them everything they wanted to know. It was great to see her so happy.

‘He’s a good guy, Jemma. You’re lucky.’ Daisy said honestly. 

Even a blind man could see that she and Fitz were perfect for each other and Daisy wondered briefly if she would ever find somebody like that. She liked to believe that her friends and her baby were enough because the truth was too painful to think of.

‘You wouldn’t guess who showed up after you’d left.’ Bobbi’s voice interrupted Daisy’s thoughts.

‘Who?’

‘Grant?’

‘What?’ Jemma opened her mouth in surprise ‘What did he want?’

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Daisy said quickly; she didn’t want to talk about him, even a single thought of him was making her feel sick ‘But I’m sure that he’ll never come back and that’s the only think that matters.’ 

Jemma and Bobbi just nodded quietly and Daisy took a deep breath, trying to definitely erease Grant form her memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my university and things are a little bit crazy but I'll try to update on Thursday. Love you all and thank you for reading!


	12. shaping up and shipping out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost my mojo! Where it is??  
> I was trying to write this chapter as fast as possible so there's a lot of mistakes (I did a reaserch but still, I know nothing about pregnancy). Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

 

Daisy was only a few days away from a predicted date of her labour and everyone around her went absolutely crazy. Bobbi had packed her hospital bag herself and was adding new things practically everyday. Lance insisted that she couldn’t stay home alone and he rescheduled his shifts at work so he or Bobbi was always there. And Daisy suspected that they were calling Lincoln almost every day and she even didn’t want to know what they were talking about.

 

She was heading to the kitchen when she felt the first cramp. She stooped in the middle of the living room and put her hand on her stomach.

‘No reason to panic yet.’ she muttered to herself and walked to the kitchen, checking time on her phone.

She made herself a cup of tea and chatted with Bobbi when suddenly she felt another cramp. Bobbi noticed her grimace immediately.

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked but Daisy didn’t answer right away, she checked her phone instead.

’19 minutes.’she muttered to herself and Bobbi’s eyes widened.

‘What?’

‘That’s time between my cramps.’ Daisy explained steadily and Bobbi almost jumped.

‘Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me? Do we have to go to the hospital now?’

‘I don’t think so.’ Daisy said. She was surprised that she was so calm but had read so much about it that she was pretty aware of what was happening ‘I think that we can wait with that.’

Bobbi shook her head doubtfully.

‘But Lance took the car and he’ll probably be back in the middle of the night. And I don’t think if relaying on a taxi is a good idea if you want to wait with going to the hospital.’

‘You’re right.’ Daisy admitted. She thought about a possibility of a traffic and shivered ‘I guess I’ll call Lincoln.’ she said then and Bobbi nodded.

Daisy dialed Lincoln’s number quickly and she suddenly felt happiness building up inside her. The though about telling Lincoln that _it was happening_ was making her strangely happy and in that moment she fully understood that _oh God, that was happeninng._

‘Daisy.’ his voice was warm and immediately went straight to her heart.

‘Lincoln, I need a ride.’ she said without wasting time.

‘I’d love to but I’m on my way to the hospital righ now.’ he answered and she could tell that she was very upset about it.

‘That’s great, actually.’ she said, excitement flooding through her body ‘Because I need a ride to the hospital.’

Lincoln was silent for a moment, processing the information.

‘Wait, are you saying that...’

‘Yes.’

‘How often do you have contractions?’ he asked and she had to grin at his words. Professional like always.

‘Less than 20 minutes. I know it’s early but...’

‘I’ll be there in 15 minutes.’ he cut her off ‘Better be prepared at everything.’

‘Okay.’ she said, a stupidly wide smile on her face.

 

Lincoln enetered the apartment without knocking and a mix of emotions on his face. He quickly made his way to Daisy and gently grabbed her wrist, checkig her pulse; his face was so focused in that moment that Daisy giggled quietly. She wasn’t sure why she was so cheerfull despite painful contractions and the fact that _it was happening_.

‘Okay, take my hand.’ Lincoln said and Daisy grabbed his hand, letting him lead her out of the apartment. Bobbi followed them with Daisy’s bag in her hand.

 

Lincoln’s hand was warm and Daisy just knew that everything would be okay.

 

Her daughter was born at 7.31 pm.

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy was holding her daughter in her arms and she felt ligh filling every cell of her body.

She was tired and sleepy but at the same time... she had never expected that happinned like that could ever exist. She was looking at that beautiful face with a tiny nose and closed her eyes and for the frst time in her entire life her heart was full.

She heard a quiet knocking to the door and a second later Lincoln entered the room.

‘Hi.’ he flashed her a bright smile and she smiled back ‘How are you feeling?’

‘We’re fine.’ she said and glared at her sleeping daughter.

Lincoln made his way to her bed and looked at the girl’s face, his eyes filled with soft admiration.

‘She’s beautiful.’ he said quietly and she smile at him.

He was looking at them with that warm smile of his and Daisy felt a familiar heat in her heart.

She met his gaze and knew that he wanted to say something but before he could do that, a nurse appeared at the door.

‘I need to take the little one.’ she said with a warm smile and Daisy wanted to ask for a little more time but Lincoln gently and firmly told her that she needed to rest.

‘Mom loves you.’ she shispered to her daughter and a minute later she was sleeping.

 

The next day started with a bunch of visitors. There was Bobbi and Lance, who almost passed out when she let him hold the baby; Jemma and Fitz, both wide wide smiles and ridiculously big bouquets in their hands; even her boss, Miss May, paid her a visit, bringing a lovely teddy bear with her.

Her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her arms when Lincoln visited her again. He had probably a lunch break, because he was wearing his apron.

He sat down quietly next to her, looking at a little girl in Daisy’s arms.

‘What’s her name?’

‘Clementine.’ she said with a smile.

‘Like that song?’

‘No, like a girl from _The Walking Dead_.’ she said with a quiet chuckle ‘What song?’

‘I’ll show you someday.’

It was a promise and the knowledge that he would always keep his word was alwayd making her feel safe.

But then a thought of something clouded her happy thoughts and she sighed, aware that she would have to deal with that problem very soon.

‘What’s wrong?’ Lincoln asked and she sighed quietly again. Why he always read her so well?

‘It’s just... I guess I have to give Clem my own name.’ she said quietly ‘I’m just sad that she doesn’t have a father.’

Lincoln’s eyes were full of understanding and quiet sadness.

‘You know that if I could...’ he sighed quietly didn’t finish his sentence but suddenly Daisy was striked by a crazy idea.

She knew that was crazy and impossible and awkward and just wrong but there was a loud voice in the back of her head that was screaming about its greatness.

‘Marry me.’ she said, totally without thinking, and Lincoln’s eyes widened.

‘Excuse me?’ he asked incredulously.

Daisy immedyately knew that she had done one of the stupidest things in her life. She could feel herself blushing and Lincoln’s shocked gaze on her wasn’t helping at all.

‘I just thought’ she muttered, suddenly ashamed ‘You could get your citizenship earlier and Clem... Forget about it.’ she said, shutting her eyes close. She wasn’t able to look at him, she didn’t want to see his face. What had she been thinking? Why the hell she was always making things awkward?

She heard when Lincoln stood up slowly but she didn’t open her eyes; if she did she would probably start crying. Suddenly she felt Lincoln’s lips on her forehead and a moment later he left the room, leaving her with a hurricane in her head and her heart.

 

Daisy was sitting on her hospital bed, trying to figure out the best way to apologize Lincoln for her idiotic behaviour. She knew that idea was crazy but at the same time she couldn’t stop herself form thinking how her life with Lincoln would look like.

It wasn’t a dreadful vision at all.

She shook her head violently. Stupid, stupid thoughts. But she still could blame hormones for that, righ?

Daisy hid her face in a pillow, cursing her stupidity, when suddenly she heard Lincoln’s amused voice.

‘What are you doing?’

She sat up immediately and looked at him, her mind suddenly blank.

He sat down next her and his smile was making her even more nervous.

‘So, Daisy Johnson.’ Lincoln said and Daisy's heart stopped for a moment ‘Will you marry me?’

 


	13. check me in and check me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was on a weekend trip and didn't have time to write :) I'll try to finish this fic before AOS returns but I can't promise anything.

 

‘You did what?!’ Lance almost yelled and Bobbi smacked his head immediately.

‘Behave, we’re in a hospital!’ she hissed and he rolled his eyes but lowered his voice.

‘I’m just surprised.’ he muttered ‘Now you’re moving faster that Jemma and Fitz.’

‘We talked about it, me and Lincoln.’ Daisy expalained steadily ‘It’s a good solution for both of us.’

Lance clearly wanted to say something but Bobbi cut him off before he had a chance to speak.

‘I think it’s a pretty good idea.’ she said and Daisy knew that she was honest.

‘Thanks.’ Daisy smiled at her gratefully; she had been worrying how would day bear the news. It was good to see that Bobbi understood the reasons behind her decision ‘But I have to ask you for something.’

‘Don’t worry.’ Bobbi said with a grin ‘We’ll tell everyone how madly in love you are.’

Daisy rolled her eyes but chuckled quietly. Lance, on the other hand, still didn’t look convinced but didn’t say anything.

‘So, when’s the big day?’ Bobbi asked and Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

‘Don’t know yet. I’m coming back home today so I guess we’ll go to a registry office tomorrow and ask for the closest free date.’

‘You don’t want a big wedding?’

‘Nah.’ Daisy waved her hand ‘We don’t have money for stuff like that. We’ll have a simple ceremony and later we’ll take you for a dinner or something.’

‘And your mom?’ Bobbi aksed with a sign of concern in her eyes and Daisy sighed.

‘I’ll call her today.’

‘How do you think, will she believe you?’

‘I guess I have to try to convince her.’ Daisy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Convincing people that she was in love with Lincoln didn’t look like the hardest thing to do.

‘Does Jemma know?’ Lance asked and Daisy shook her head.

‘Not yet. I’ll tell her tonight, she told me she would visit.’

Their conversation was interrupted by Lincoln, who entered the room with Clementine in his arms.

‘Ready to go home.’ he said with a smile, gently giving Daisy her daughter.

Clem creased her little nose, but still was in a deep sleep.

‘Daisy, you’re free to go home.’ Lincoln said and Daisy nodded; their eyes met and Daisy’s lips curled up in smile.

‘So, let’s go to the car. I’ll take your bag, Daisy.’ Bobbi grabbed Daisy’s sack and headed to the door.

‘Congratulations.’ she whispered to Lincoln as she passed by and he blushed slightly.

‘Mm, girls, wait for me in the car, okay?’ Lance asked suddenly ‘I want to talk with Lincoln for a second.’

Lincoln looked a little surprised, so did Daisy.

‘Sure.’ Bobbi said without hesitation; she left the room and Daisy followed her, shooting one more glare at Lincoln and Lance.

 

 

Clementine was sleeping peacefully in her crib and Daisy just couldn’t take her eyes off her daughter.

She was the most perfect creature Daisy had ever seen, so beautiful and fragile, with a surprising strength in her tiny fingers and lungs.

She would love to sit like that for s little longer but she had something to do and she knew it could’n wait anymore. She grabbed her phone and sighed quietly, dialing her mother’s numner.

‘Daisy.’ Jiaying picked up after a few rings.

‘Hi, mom.’ Daisy said ‘I just want to let you know... you have a grand daughter.’

Her mother was quiet for a second.

‘Why didn’t you call me sooner?’ she asked and Daisy could tell that she was annyoed.

‘I didn’t want to interrupt you in work.’ she said easily and the silence told her that she was right.

‘How are you feeling?’ Jiaying asked finally.

‘We’re fine.’ Daisy glared at sleeping Clementine ‘Actually, I want to tell you something more.’ she took a deep breath ‘I’m getting married.’

That time the silence was a little bit longer.

‘It’s him, right?’ Jiaying asked ‘That men I met when I visited you?’

‘Lincoln, yes.’ Daisy said, surprised.

Her mother sighed quietly.

‘Can’t say I’m surprised, I knew that you weren’t just friends the moments I saw you together.’

Daisy’s heart was beating a little bit faster than usual. It was strange but it looked like she didn’t have to say much to convince her mother about her feelings for Lincoln.

‘I think we’ll get married soon.’ Daisy said finally ‘I’ll let you know if you want.’

‘Okay.’ her mother’s voice was suddenly tired. Daisy hang up with a mixed feelings but she shook her head quickly; she really didn’t need another things to worry about.

She left her room, closing the door quietly. Bobbi and Lance were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching _The Flash_ and drinking beer. Daisy sighed quietly; man, she missed beer.

‘How’s the little one?’ Lance asked when Daisy sat down next to them.

‘She’s asleep. I wonder for how long.’

‘Have you called your mom?’

‘Yeah.’ Daisy nodded. Lance and Bobbi looked at her attentively.

‘And?’ Bobbi asked impaciently and Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

‘She wasn’t surprised at all, I didn’t have too much to do.’

‘Funny.’ Lance muttered quietly.

‘What?’ Daisy looked at him suspiciously, not sure what he had said.

‘Nothing, nothing.’ he said innocently but Daisy already narrowed her eyes.

‘By the way, what were you talking about with Lincoln?’

‘Nothing.’ Lance said again, too quickly just to be nothing.

‘Lance.’ Bobbi said dangerously with her death stare and he raised his hands.

‘Okay, okay! I was just asking him’ he hesitated for a second ‘would you need my help with moving your stuff to his apartment.’

There was a moment of silence when everyone realized that was one of their last evenings together. Daisy had talked with Lincoln about that and they had agreed that she and Clem would move to his apartment around next week. Daisy felt a tiny bit unsure about that; she knew that Lincoln would do anything to make that feel normal but she still felt uneasy at the thought of sharing every day, everything with him. But at the same time, deep inside she knew that they would be okay.

Her phone rang, disturbing the muffled sound from the tv.

‘What a coincidence.’ she muttered when she saw Lincoln’s name on a screen ‘Excuse me, guys.’ she stood up and went to the kitchen.

‘Hey there.’ she heard Lincoln’s voice ‘How are you feeling? How’s Clem?’

‘We’re good.’ she said, a smile appearing on her face.

‘So, I have a free morning tomorrow, so I can pick you up around 9am and we can go to a registery office.’ he said simply and her heart quickened for a second.

‘Sounds like a plan.’

‘What about your mom?’ Lincoln asked and she heard that familiar concern in his voice.

‘Well, she took news surprisingly well.’ she said evasively.

‘Are you...’ he started but then he yelled at somenone she couldn’t see ‘No, Gregory, you can’t go there! I’m sorry.’ he said quickly ‘I have to catch one really chirpy kid before he falls from the stairs.’

Daisy hang up with a quiet chuckle. She was about to leave the kitchen when she was stopped by Lance’s voice. He was saying something quietly but passionately.

’... no, Bob, it’s not like that.’ he said and Bobbi answered him, too quietly for Daisy to hear.

‘He’s a good guy.’ Lance said and Daisy wondered who was he talking about? Could it be Lincoln or someone else?

Bobbi said something again and Lance sighed quietly.

‘I just don’t want him to end with a broken heart.’ he said and Daisy froze.

 


	14. you're the reason that i feel so strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go find a rock to hide under.

Daisy woke up early from her shallow sleep. Her night was mostly sleepless, Lance’s words screaming in her head and demanding answers. She hadn’t asked him who he had been talking about but she had a feeliln, a suspicion that it could be Lincoln. But what a broken heart had to do with it? Did they thought that he...

Daisy shook her head violently. That was impossible. They were friends, best friends, she would know if he had some... other feelings for her. No, that was totally impossible. 

She got up quickly and took care of Clementine, ignoring that strange pressure that was settled in her chest. 

Lincoln arrived at 9.30 am; Daisy left Clem in Bobbi’s hands and went with him to his car. Lincoln was driving steadily and catiously and there was something comforting in looking at him during that. Daisy was looking at him with a little more attention than usual but he wasn’t acting differently than usual. That calmed her a little bit but the pressure didn’t go away.

A woman in a registry office was all bright eyes and wide smile when they told her the reason of their visit.

‘How wonderful!’ she said happily and her honest enthusiasm made Daisy smile.

‘Sadly, we are now a little busy, yesterday had been elected a new council.’ the woman explained ‘But I guess that next Thursday would be fine. Can you survive that long without each other?’ she winked and Daisy blushed at her words and she had no idea why.

‘We can try.’ Lincoln said with a small smile and her stupid heart speed up at his words.

* * *

 

‘Okay, this is the last one.’ Lance put one of Daisy’s boxes on the floor. 

‘Thank you.’ Daisy smiled ‘All of you.’

She and Lincoln had decided that it would be easier if she and Clem would move in before their wedding. So she had packed her things and on Tuesday morning she had left her old apartment. Of course everyone- Lance, Bobbi, Fitz and Jemma- were helping her with everything. That was another one of countelss time when she was grateful for those amazing people around her. 

‘I guess it’s time for us.’ Bobbi said and hugged Daisy tightly ‘Take care. I’m gonna miss you.’

‘Me too.’ Daisy said honestly. It was kind of sad that she had left a place with so much great memories but at the same time she was pretty excited about her new life. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll visit you soon.’ Jemma grinned and put her hand on Daisy’s shoulder.

For the next few minutes the apartment was filled with words and a few tears and then everyobody left, leaving behind a comfortable silence.

Lincoln’s apartment wasn’t huge, but cozy and comfortable. It had two rooms, nice bathroom and surprisingly spacious kitchen with big windows. Daisy liked that place immediately when she entered; it felt safe and familiar, and totally like Lincoln. She didn’t have too much belongings but her stuff looked just like in the right place. Clem’s crib was settled peacefully in a bedroom’s corner and even Daisy’s clothes were looking good next to Lincoln’s.

‘So...’ she started and glared at Lincoln, who was looking at her with that warm smile of his ‘This is happening.’

‘I guess so.’ he said and for a moment she was under the impression that there was sadness hidden in his eyes but she blinked ant that was gone.

‘Okay, that moving out was exhausting, I’m feeling like I could fall asleep at any moment.’ Daisy said; that was a pretty intense day and she was really tired. All whe wanted to do was to rest.

‘Sure.’ Lincoln smiled but then he hesitated for a moment ‘I can sleep on a couch if...’

‘Are you kidding me?’ she cut him off immediately ‘No way, this is your apartment for God’s sake, I won’t kick you out of your own bed!’

He was looking at her for a moment but then he nodded.

Sharing bed with Lincoln wasn’t awkward at all. It was comforting, the sound of his steady breath and a heat of his body next to her. Daisy always liked to feel someone’s presence close because that was making her forget how lonely her childhood had been.

She slowly rolled on her side and looked at Lincoln; he was sleeping peacefully but she noticed that his face was a bit more pale than usual. And just like that she felt that srange pressure again. Suddenly she felt guilty for causing so much mess in his life, and for what? Of course she knew that he would have some benfits from that- the US citizenship wasn’t too easy to get- but at the same time she knew that she was being selfish. 

She had always wanted to have a family, she wanted that safety that it was offering and now she just couldn’t let that go.

Lincoln shifted a little and opened his eyes.

‘Why don’t you sleep?’ he muttered, his voice muffled ‘You should sleep.’

‘I’m just thinking.’ she said quietly.

‘This can wait till tomorrow.’ he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

‘Lincoln?’

‘Mhh?’

‘Could you...’ she hesiatated, suddenly not sure what to say but Lincoln somehow knew exactly what she needed, like always. He moved a bit and gently pulled her closer. Daisy burried her face in a soft fabric of his shirt, inhaling its familiar, comforting scent.

‘I guess I’m a little bit selfish.’ she said quietly, her voice not much louder than a whisper.

‘Me too.’ he mumbled into her hair but before she had a chance to ask him what he was talking about, his breathing changed and she knew that he was asleep.

When Daisy woke up in the morning she was feeling light and rested. Clem had woken her up only two times so she had been sleeping longer than usual. She was a little bit disappointed that Lincoln wasn’t there but she figured out that he had already left for work. She got up and went to the kitchen, ready to learn where Lincoln was putting mugs and where plates.

The first day in a new place went quickly. Daisy discovered where was what and she even managed to find an iron, which was hidden in a dephts of Lincoln’s wardrobe. She also called Miss May and discussed that she would still work at home, just with a few changes in their agreement. Perks of being a programist. She even cooked a dinner without calling Lance and crying for help.

And to be honest, she loved every bit of that. Maybe it was because her family was pretty messed up and for once in her life she wanted to have someone who would just be there, no matter what, someone who would laugh with her and cry with her. And now she had a chance to get that, even if it was happening in such an unusual way.

Lincoln came back around 7 pm tired, but with a soft smile on his face. After dinner they went to the living room so their talk wouldn’t wake up Clementine.

‘Are you nervous?’ Lincoln asked with a teasing smile ‘You won’t be a miss anyway, only divorcee or widow.’ 

Daisy chuckled at his words.

‘Not funny.’ she said and elbowed him.

Lincoln grinned at her and Daisy was suddenlt striked by a thought.

‘I guess we’ll have to kiss, right? To keep our cover.’

They had to convince all the officials that they were getting married for love so they have to act like the normal couple.

‘The first time was pretty good.’ he said without thinking; after a half of a second his  eyes widened when he realized what he had just said and Daisy's heart stopped beating. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this cliffhanger evil enough?  
> I have plans for two more chapters (*sob*), the next one will be up tomorrow :)


	15. the reason that i'm hanging on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, I'm still learning :) Hope you enjoy!

 

‘What?’ that was all she was able to say, still wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly.

‘Nothing.’ he tried but Daisy shook her head.

‘Lincoln...’ she said quietly, a suspicion holding her heart with its cold fingers. Lincoln was trying his best not to look her in the eyes and she knew that he was hiding something from her. 

‘Lincoln.’ Daisy repeated his name quietly and he stood up quickly, still avoiding her gaze.

Her heart was beating loudly and for a moment it was the only sound she could hear. She took a deep breath and glared at Lincoln; he was looking uncomfortable and ashamed and her heart clenched painfully at this sight. A little voice in a back of her head was whispering that she had already know what he had to tell her.

She saw how Lincoln took a deep breath and finally looked at her.

‘It wouldn’t be our first kiss.’ he said finally with difficulty and Daisy felt like somebody hit her. 

‘So it wasn’t a dream.’ she said quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. Lincoln just nodded quietly.

‘You lied to me.’ she said slowly; she was trying to understand why he had done that but all she could think about was the fact that he had lied her and that knowledge hurt so much more than she had ever expected. 

‘Why?’ she asked and pain flashed through across his face. She wanted to stand up but suddenly all strength left her body. She just wanted to know the truth, to understand why he would do something like that.

‘Because it ruins everything.’ Lincoln said and bitterness in his voice surprised her. It took her a second to realize that he had quoted her.

‘That’s why?’ Daisy asked, forming the words with sudden difficulty. 

Lincoln wasn’t saying anything for a moment but his eyes were filled with endless sadness and that was making the pain inside her so much worse. 

‘You needed a friend, Daisy, not a...’ he shook his head slightly ‘I don’t think it’s important now.’

‘Lincoln, I just don’t understand why.’

‘I know that you don’t.’ he smiled a little but it was far away from happiness ‘But I guess I love you enough to live with that.’

Daisy felt like the whole world was crumbling into pieces around her. She wasn’t able to think crearly, tears bliscking her throat and heart pounding loudly in her chest. She was just staring at him, his words running in her head.

‘That’s okay.’ he said quietly and with difficulty but she knew that he was laying because it wasn’t okay, and he wasn’t okay, that endless hurt in his eyes and voice were proofs of that.

He moved toward the door, slowly, like he wanted her to stop him, but she wasn’t able to do anything. A moment later Daisy heard a quiet noise of closing door; he left the apartment, leaving it cold and quiet. 

Clem’s quiet cries snapped Daisy out of a daze. She got up automatically and went to the bedroom where she fed her daughter, her mind clearer with every second.

At first she felt anger. He had lied to her, he had looked her in the eyes and he had lied and they suppoused to be friends...

But then she remembered how she had told him that it would complicate everything, how much she had been talking about their friendship. Now she could almost understand why he had done that. She would probably do the same.

And then all she could think about was Lance saying  _ I just don’t want him to end with a broken heart _ and Daisy wondered, with a pain in her heart, if it wasn’t too late.

Lincoln was gone for almost three hours and Daisy started freaking out. She tried to call him only to discover that he had left his phone on a kitchen table. It was dark and cold outside and her brain started creating awful vision of what could happen to him. She wasn’t able to sit down even for a second so she was wandering from room to room, trying not to let fear to overwhelm her and wishing that Lincoln would come home.

A few minutes after 11 pm Daisy was practically on the edge of going crazy but then she heard a quiet scratching of a key at the door. She rushed to the hall and saw Lincoln who was closing door behind him. He spotted her but before he had a chance to say anything she jumped to him, her vision blurred and blood rushing through her veins.

‘You stupid idiot!’ she yelled at him, relief mixing with anger ‘Don’t you ever leave like that, I was losing my mind!’

Lincoln blinked a few timed, his eyes filled with surprise and she felt tears gathering under her eyelids.

She wasn’t even mad at him anymore, she was just so grateful that he was okay.

Daisy took a small step back and wrapped her arms around Lincoln’s neck, hiding her face in his jacket. He hesitated just for a second and then he carefully hugged her back. 

They were standing like that for a few minutes, without talking, the only sound was the sound of their quickened heartbeats. 

‘Just don’t do that again.’ she said, her voice suddenly quiet and weak.

‘I promise.’ he whispered and she moved back a little, her hands resting on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

And she had no idea how it exactly happened but a second later she was pressing her lips to his and finally, finally she was able to realize what she was hiding from herself for such a long time.

‘I love you.’ she whispered against his lips and he gasped quietly ‘And I’m so, so sorry that I didn’t realize it sooner.’

Lincoln chuckled quietly and his eyes was filled with smile again and just like that everything was okay.

‘And don’t you dare to lie to me again.’ she warned him and he shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

‘What can I say, I was sure I was stuck in a friendzone.’

She laughed shortly and kissed him again and that time it was different; it wasn’t short and sweet like the kiss before, it was deep and passionate and just as perfect as the kiss between two people in love should be. 

‘We should move to the bedroom.’ Daisy mumbled when things started to get heated.

‘So you don’t wont wait till we’re married?’ Lincoln asked with fake seriousness in his voice and she chuckled.

‘Shut up.’ she said and kissed him again.

 


	16. this body's yours and this body's mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super cheesy but my babies finally deserve some happiness.

 

When Daisy opened her eyes in the morning the first thing that she saw was a bright sunlight dancing in Lincoln’s hair.

She felt happines- that warm, amazing feeling- bulding up in her chest and filling her whole body with light.

She had no idea what time was that and honestly, she didn’t care. It felt like a moment she had been waiting for her whole life.

‘Wake up.’ she whispered quietly, her lips just inches from Lincoln’s ear. He moved a little bit and opened his eyes, giving her a smile that made her heart beating like crazy. She leaned a little to kiss him...

...and then the moment was ruined.

The door bell rang loudly and Daisy almost jumped off the bed. Clemntine startred to cry in her crib and everything turned into madness.

‘Where are my clothes?’ Daisy hissed, looking around. The bell rang again and Clem’s cries became louder.

‘Grab this.’ Lincoln threw her his shirt ‘Go open, I’ll take care of her.’

Daisy dressed up quickly, noticing how nice Lincoln’s shirt felt on her skin. But she shook her head violently, sending away the memories of the nigh that was making her blush. She made her way to the door, trying to make her messy hair look decent, but she failed on that one.

She opened the door, ready to yell that at the intruders but it was Bobbi and Jemma, with bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.

‘What are you doing here?’ Daisy asked but Bobbi cut her off almost immediately.

‘How are you enjoying your last hours of chastity?’ she asked with a teasing smile but then her eyes widened.

‘What are you wearing?’ she asked suspiciously and Daisy could feel herself blushing.

‘It’s, umm..’

Jemma and Bobbi were watching her with smirks on their faces and Daisy knew that they had an idea what had happened.

‘I see you’ve enjoyed it already.’ Bobbi said and Jemma chuckled quietly behind her.

‘Shut up.’ Daisy muttered but deep inside she was feeling excited.

‘Is it safe to come in?’ Jemma asked, raising her eyebrows and Bobbi grinned widely.

‘Hold on a second.’ Daisy glared to the bedroom, when Lincoln- luckily with his pants on- was holding Clementine in his arms.

‘Okay.’ Daisy stepped aside and let her friends in.

Bobbi immediately spotted Lincoln and her smile grew even wider.

‘Hello, Lincoln.’ she said but Daisy rolled her eyes and dragged her friend to the living room. Jemma followed them, a bright smile on her face all the time.

‘So you finally came to your senses.’ Bobbi said when Daisy closed the room’s door behind them.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked and Bobbi sighed dramatically.

‘Come on, we were waiting for you two to realize the obvious for so long!’

Daisy’s eyes widened.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Daisy, we all knew that you would become something more than just friends.’ Jemma said with a soft smile ‘It was pretty obvious that your feelings for each other were deeper than just a friendship.’

‘Oh.’ that was all Daisy was able to say. She had no idea that her friends were so perceptive.

‘Lance’s gonna love it.’ Bobbi added and Daisy gave her a questioning look ‘He was a little bit concerned about you two finding your way. But you know him, he’s a skeptic.’

‘Okay...’ Daisy really wasn’t sure what to say at that statement ‘Once again, what are you doing here so early?’

Jemma and Bobbi exchanged a knowing look before Jemma said innocently ‘Early? It’s almost 11.30 am.’

‘Really?’

‘I guess it was a long night, huh?’ Bobbi asked and Daisy blushed again.

‘Okay, less talking, more working, we have a ceremony in a few hours.’

‘But...’

‘Oh come on, you didn’t think we would let you go in your favourite jeans.’

Daisy just sighed quietly because that was exactly what she was hoping for.

 

 

In the end Daisy was grateful that Jemma and Bobbi had forced her to dress nicely because when she was looking into Lincoln’s eyes and saying the words of te vow she felt like it was one of the biggest moments of her life.

‘You brought so much mess into my life, Daisy Johnson.’ he said and his eyes were smiling ‘But I guess it’s now mine mess too.’

And the kiss... she could tell by the Lance’s quiet coughs that it should be reserved for the bedroom but she didn’t really care. Because she was happy, and she had never thought that she would one day find someone who would make her feel that way. But there he was, her husband, smiling at her with that soft smile and bright eyes she loved so much damn much.

 

 

Clementine felt asleep easily and Daisy once again thanked God for giving her such a calm child.

The dinner with their friends had been nice and full of laughs and happiness but it was good to finally hide in a comfortable silence of their home.

It felt good, to have a home.

Lincoln entered the living room with two mugs in his hands and a mysterious smile on his face.

‘What?’ she asked, feeling an excitement building up inside her.

He didn’t answer, just put mugs on a coffe table and moved to a stereo in the corner of a room. A moment later she heard a nice, calm melody that she had never heard before.

 _Oh my darling Clementine..._ she heard and just had to laugh.

‘You rememebered.’

‘Of course.’ Lincoln smiled and stopped in front of her. He offered her a hand so she grabbed it and stood up.

‘I have to warn you, I’m an awful dancer.’ she said and he chuckled quietly.

‘Shh, don’t kill the moment.’ he said and she rested her head on his shoulder, trying her best not to step on his toes.

 

_And with all the bad I've done, I realize that you're the one. And I hope you'll still be mine,  
Oh my darling Clementine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you liked it and thank you so much for kudos and comments, they mean a lot.  
> I think that someday I might write a sequel but for now my work with this story is done. Oh, and I'm writing a new AU about our precious static quake, so stay tuned if you want to read my new work :) Once again, thank yo so much for reading and supporting me.  
> (AND their song is 'Clementine' by one and only Svavar Knutur- go and listen to it, it's amazing ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all!


End file.
